cosmoclysmfandomcom-20200213-history
Sidney Frank
' '''Sidney "Sid" Frank '''is the first character to be introduced and is seen as one of the main characters, along with Cat Hayes, Cole Reed, Noah Davis, Tobi Caldwell, and Mason Davis. Although many confuse Sid for a boy, she is in fact '''a girl. Appearance Most Recent Sid is mostly seen wearing her purple and red striped grey turtleneck sweater, usually tossed on over a band tee, along with ripped jeans and red converse shoes. On her knees are band-aids because when no one's around, she likes to pretend she's a rock legend and practice power-sliding which causes awful rug burn. Her ears are stretched to gauge size 0 and on the right side of her bottom lip are black spider bites. Personality Sid comes off as having a tough outer shell. Whenever she speaks, her voice is always low, sounds irritated, and usually contains a number of curse words, leading us to assume she's a pretty unhappy person. Although she was the one to come up with the idea of starting the band, it is quite obvious that she feels extremely negative towards the other band members with Cat Hayes being the exception. This is very clear since Sid performs ballads in her bedroom with her window wide open for her neighbor to hear loud and clear. Aside from the band, Sid's feelings towards her family are very unclear. Although her brother Frankie quite obviously annoys her, she doesn't seem to show much affection or even negative feelings towards him. It's also unsure how she feels about her parents. Background Family Sid is seen to have a pretty tragic backstory but hides all details of her past from the other band members with Catherine being the exception once again (though the girl has to nearly pry the details out of her). She used to be relatively close to her family until they got higher paying jobs and became so stressed to the point of ignoring their children. Not much of the isolation abuse could be seen in Sid's brother considering he was a 'popular' kid at school and had a lot of friends to occupy his time with. Sidney on the other hand took the abuse a lot more heavily being the oldest child and not having any shoulers to fall on. It ate away at her but she never said much about it until she met Charlotte Wright during sophomore year. Past Relationship Falling in love for the first time gave Sid a whole new outlook at life. She smiled often despite the stresses at home because she had never felt happier. As a year of their relationship passed, Sid started noticing some changes in Charlie, though at first they didn't bother her. She would wear a lot of makeup, care more about her appearance, buy expensive clothes, etc. Sid had high hopes that the other was doing it to impress her or because she felt better about herself after dating Sid for an entire year, but those hopes were soon crushed when Charlie began becoming distant as Sid's parents did, spending all of her time with the popular clique to engage in underage drinking. Even through the second year of their relationship, Sidney had no backbone. She didn't want to break it off because she refused to think that her perfect Charlotte had turned rotten when all she had done prior was good for her. This is when her personality began to become sour. She picked up the habit of smoking just like her parents in order to calm herself down when she would get anger outbursts, knowing that her parents wouldn't care if she did it either. This is also when she picked up a guitar for the first time as an outlet for her feelings. All her energy went into learning to perfect the instrument in hopes of winning back Char's heart, but her heart was broken in two when showing up to Charlotte's house to play, she found her lover in bed with a jock from school. She then promptly took Sid outside to tell her it was over and to get lost. Instead of crying and attempting to get her back, Sid became passive and silent, throwing away any evidence of dating Charlotte, along with denying the fact they ever dated or knew each other, even when Charlotte got a job at the Posh Affair Boutique which was in the same plaza Sid worked. Occupation Details Sid got a job at Morty's Video Warehouse the summer of junior year so she could afford buying cigarettes. After working there for nearly a year, Cole Reed was hired to be a part-time cashier alongside Sid. Although he tried often to become close to her by talking about himself, she never showed any interest in befriending him, barely even talking to him unless she absolutely needed to. SWERVE Sid got the idea of starting a band when she heard how well her next door neighbor, Cat Hayes, could play the piano. After just getting over most of the crappy feelings of her big breakup, she figured it was time to put her talent to use. Already knowing how to use the guitar as an outlet for her feelings, she was able to express what she wanted to accomplish with the other through lyrics and music. Position Sid claimed her rightful spot as singer in the band for her light, feminine-esque singing voice. She also of course wanted to play her red and white, electric Fender guitar which was a no brainer. Although her talent was extraordinary for the small amount of time Sid had been playing, eventual band manager, Tobi Caldwell, figured their stage performace would be better and more appealing to watch with a lead guitarist.